legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jean Grey
Jean Grey is a member of the X-Men. She is a mutant with powerful telekinetic powers almost if not surpassing Xavier's. She also has an unstable side known as the Phoenix. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Jean Grey emerges as the first new ally after Sora, Anna and Gold make their allegiances with the heroes, she joins up with the heroes and Magneto against the Children of BlackGarurumon and the Sinisters of Evil. Jean Grey shows up on the mountains and outright distracts the team's assailant with her uncontrollable powers and joins up with the team. Jean Grey and her friends then get stuck in the force field by Braniac and Frollo, Jean Grey tags with Mr.Gold to destroy the fore field with psychic powers and magic. Jean brings it up to Isabella that she knows about her mutantism and tells her if she can't it's not the end of world. Jean Grey returns to base and wonders if the three are going to put their pieces together. When hearing of what Jack and Will told Picard about Sari that she may have been hiding her real anger, she thinks it is a possibility. When confronted with the possibility of magic, Jean Grey shows confidence that Heloise can muster be the only scientist due to how damn good she is at it. Grey uses her abilities to make this sudden acceleration less hard on her and tries to make it easier for the others. She discuses with the others regarding their trek in The enchanted forest regarding the third team in that how do they know they exist if they haven't even seen them yet. Jean Grey then brings up the Apples of Eden and what they're going to do with them which Manhattan says that they can ask Strange about it. Jean Grey heads off with Will and Jack Frost to the dungeon where Jareth and Merlock are and they take him to keep them from going after the others. SOPA Agents and the Sinisters of Evil attempt to arrest the team and Jean uses her powers to keep them at bay to let them all escape. Where they end up meeting with The Omega League who decides to help out.Grey and the others reach the amusement park and they call up Strange and she asked what did he have to say Sora asks why they send Kid to go after the ship parts with her answering that he needed something and Bender wanted to chase down BlackGarurumon for what he attempted to do to them. She then chases down Mor'du, Mandrake, Mother Fucker and Skekeung. Jean Grey then joins up with Cruger and Starkiller in finding Broodwing and getting what Jesse is up to. Jean Grey with Picard decides to how decide who to go after the stars at the haunted house to find their piece before Anna was kidnapped. She arrives with Kid as they take out any of the remaining members that weren't poisoned Jean Grey arrives at the Courage Kingdom and she gets psychic messages that someone is warning them about something that people are after. Gohan tags with the rest of The B Team to investigate though The Children of BlackGarurumon decide to lock them in the pyramids forever as they are higher up on the threat than Blue. They end up meeting the zombie teens and join forces with them to find The Azoth and the Lucifircator as the voice Jean Grey is hearing tells them they need to find it. Jesse is revealed to be the one who sent the warning to Grey and the others' surprise as they thought he was dead. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Allies and enemies Friends: The X-Men, Discord, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Mr. Gold, Sora, Biyomon, Zick, Jack Bauer, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Gohan, Death the Kid, Makoto, Captain Picard, Raizel, Stacy, Twilight Sparkle, Will Vandom, Jack Frost, Dr. Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, Jesu Otaku, Liz and Patty Thompson, Gregory House, Saul Goodman, Stardash, Jaeris, Zhuge Liang, Suki, Crugger, Starkiller, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Buffy Summers, Dixie, Gonner, Connor, Major Kirrahe Enemies: BlackGarurumon, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, the Sinisters of Evil, GBF, Jesse, Loki, Albert Wesker, Gul Dukat, Peter Pan Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Red Heads Category:Superheroes Category:Characters hailing from the Marvel Universe Category:Psychics Category:Flyers Category:Amazons Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Team heroes Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Members of the B Team Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Sexy characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Mind Readers Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tara Strong Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Reformed Villains Category:X-Men Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Michelle Ruff Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Green Eyed Characters